Beyond Quidditch
by starcrossedlover
Summary: not very good at summarys. Oliver finds a girl... love at first sight. Hope you like it. And please, i live for reviews (mild cussing)
1. At first sight

"Hey who is that?" Oliver asked interestedly as he stepped off from the Hogwarts train when it had reached its destination and came to a complete stop. Fred Weasley followed Oliver's gaze and instantly burst out laughing. "What?" Oliver asked irritably, though he never took his eyes off this mystery person that he was watching intently. "You... you don't... know... who...she is?" Fred gasped between his laughter. "Just answer the bloody question Fred, who is that girl?" Oliver said firmly. "Oh man, have you ever been present to this school at all? Oh wait... I'm talking to Oliver Wood and I forget that all he ever thinks about is Quidditch," Fred corrected himself, a wide grin still apparent on his face. "Oh forget it already, I'm going to go talk to her," Oliver muttered pushing Fred aside as he began to stride towards the girl who he had a great interest in. A hand shot out and grabbed Oliver by his forearm. "Are you bloody crazy? Come off of it Oliver, that's Marcus's girlfriend of three years!" Fred cried out, his eyes held disbelief. "Flint? She's Flint's girlfriend?" Oliver asked incredulously. "Where have you been? Everyone knows that!" Fred pointed out. "Everyone know's what?" George Weasley, Fred's twin brother piped up as he stepped off of the train. "Oliver thinks he can go up on his high horse and go prancing to Aryianna Shelton," Fred explained to his brother. George gave Oliver a funny look. "Oliver, you know that she's Flint's girlfriend and that she's in Slytherin, right?" George asked cautiously. "Completely out of his mind, he wants to woe Aryianna," Fred shook his head disbelievingly. "I'd like to see Aryianna fall for a Gryffindor, she'd probably chew you up and spit you out Oliver," George frowned at Aryianna Shelton who was standing by herself near one of the carriages which seemed to be pulled by invisible horses. "How can she refuse these looks and these eyes?" Oliver asked as he prodded his face and flexed his muscles. "What's up with you Oliver? You've never been interested in girls before," George observed keenly. "Well it's my final year, and I thought I should start taking interest in something else," Oliver stated out. "Well take interest in something that's not already taken, will you?" George said as he rolled his eyes and stocked off. "What's his problem?" Oliver asked Fred. "Oh don't worry about it; he's had a crush on Aryianna since our first year. She chewed that silly git up and spit him out. I guess he just wants to look out for you. But I agree with George, don't go for a Slytherin. Cocky group of people they are," Fred muttered and with that said, he too walked off. Oliver shrugged and sighed as he turned back to face Aryianna. It puzzled him why he never noticed her before. She was actually quite beautiful compared to other Slytherin girls. She had long flowing black hair, sort of elfin features that didn't make her seem ugly though, but in fact contributed to her beauty, and she had these incredible silvery blue eyes that were just as silver as the moon. She suddenly glanced his way as if realizing that someone's eyes were upon her. Oliver straightened up as best he could and offered her a small smile. She cast him a curious look, but it appeared to have a tinge of annoyance in it. She didn't return the smile however, but turned in the direction of which her name was called. Oliver also looked to see who had called and frowned in disgust. Marcus Flint came trotting up to his girlfriend with a big, stupid grin on his face. He leaned forward and whispered something in Aryianna's ear that caused her to giggle loudly and glance Oliver's way. Oliver suddenly got the nasty feeling that they were talking about him. "Hoy, Oliver! You do want to ride with us, don't you?" Fred hollered out at him from one of the carriages windows. "Yeah, sure," Oliver mumbled as he began to make his way towards the awaiting carriage that Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were waiting in. He kept his eye on Aryianna the whole entire time, and it was only when Marcus leaned forward to kiss her, did Oliver finally avert his gaze. Indeed Aryianna was pretty, in fact she was gorgeous. Oliver wondered to himself why he had never noticed Aryianna before. It was a shame that she was a Slytherin. It was even more of a disappointment to know that she was Flint's girlfriend. Oliver gritted his teeth at the thought of Marcus Flint but ignored the feeling of hatred since it was only common to feel hatred towards Marcus Flint. But the hatred was worse now that before since Marcus had Aryianna at his side. 


	2. Aryianna Shelton... such a tease

"Will you quit looking at her you stupid oaf?" George demanded irritably as the students waited outside the front doors of the castle. "Looking at whom?" Harry Potter asked as he stepped up beside Oliver. Ron and Hermione had positioned themselves between Fred and George. "Aryianna Shelton," George answered through gritted teeth. "Why can't Oliver look at Aryianna? I mean she is very pretty," Harry admitted, also glancing toward Aryianna's way. "But you forget that she's Marcus's girlfriend," Hermione said, sounding a little annoyed. "A little looking never hurt anyone," Oliver mumbled absentmindedly. "It's more like ogling and having drool running down your chin," Fred corrected Oliver. "I don't have drool running down my chin and I am not ogling," Oliver snapped, but rubbed a hand over his chin just in case to check for drool. "Whatever you say Oliver," Fred sighed as the front doors to the castle finally opened. Professor Mcgonagall stepped out into the freezing cold and greeted everyone with a stern smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts first years, I hope you find your new year enjoyable. To start off the year, we will have all of you sorted into the houses of which you should belong in. Of course," she paused as her smile grew warmer, "this is nothing to worry about so please do not feel nervous or anxious," she finished. "First years, please follow me through these corridors, and second years through seventh you know where you need to go," Professor Mcgonagall said, giving a firm nod to the majority of the people. There was a shuffle of feet as the students starting making their way towards the feast. The noise from the shuffling of feet was nothing compared to the groaning of empty stomachs. "So who are we planning on playing for the first Quidditch match?" Harry asked Oliver interestedly. "Slytherin," Oliver answered simply, his gaze once again darting towards Marcus and Aryianna. "You could always beat the crap out of them in the game to let your frustrations out Oliver," Lee Jordan offered helpfully. "That wouldn't be too hard, would it Oliver? I mean they always suck," Ron piped in. "I suppose," Oliver murmured thoughtfully as they entered the great hall. Oliver loved it in the Great Hall; the ceiling was enchanted so it looked as though it were as real as the sky outside. There were thousands of candles floating in mid-air which acted as lanterns. It lit up the Great Hall really well. "I hope they get through the sorting faster than expected," Oliver heard Ron moan. "I'm starving, I could eat a whole horse," Ron stated. "I bet you could, you bottomless pit," George teased his brother. He got a few smiles at that comment and a glare from Ron. The Gryffindors sat themselves at their assigned table, as did the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs, and the Slytherins. They Slytherin table was directly across from the Gryffindor table and so when Aryianna sat down, Oliver had a good view of her. He also had a good view of Marcus, but that didn't matter. Once again, Aryianna glanced his way as if sensing his eyes were upon her. This time, when Oliver offered a small smile, she actually smiled back at him. She quickly glanced at Marcus to make sure he wasn't looking, and then brought her attention back to Oliver. "Hi," she mouthed. Oliver was surprised at that; she didn't seem to be as rude and obnoxious like George described her. Oliver blushed and waved hello back at her. Marcus was too busy being noisy and boisterous with his friends to even notice the secret communication between his girlfriend and his long hated enemy. Aryianna and Oliver kept each other's gaze for a moment before one of Aryianna's friends came up to her and interrupted their secret communication. Compared to her friend, who looked like a gargoyle in Oliver's opinion, Aryianna practically radiated beauty. It was a wonder to him why she had Marcus for a boyfriend. Suddenly a hush came over the students as the first years entered the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up, his snow white beard giving off a noble appearance. A few of the first years gave the Great Hall and its occupants a frightened look, but of the majority of them looked confident and excited. Dumbledore nodded to the first years as a cue for them to walk up towards the front of the Great Hall. Beside him, the Sorting Hat was seated on a stool. Professor Mcgonagall appeared by his side with a piece of parchment in her hand. The whole entire room was engulfed in silence when suddenly the Sorting Hat opened up its mouth which in fact was a ripped seam. A few first years jumped back when it began to sing its year annual song, but most of the students were held transfixed. Once the song had finished, Professor Mcgonagall began reading off the names from the piece of parchment she had been clutching. "Atkinson, Rylan," was the first name to be read off. The name callings and sorting continued on until ten minutes later when the last name was read ( "Valkra, Zidane," ) and the frightened boy was placed into Hufflepuff where everyone from Hufflepuff cheered wildly. Dumbledore finally stood up and everyone waited in anticipation for his usual speech before the feast. "As you all know," Dumbledore began heavily, "we have dementors stationed all around the school do to the escape of Sirius Black. I advise you to try and not to get into a bit of a spot with a dementor. It does not understand pleading for forgiveness, and therefore it will not grant any whatsoever. It can not be fooled by invisible cloaks," Oliver felt Harry slightly shrink in his seat beside him and Ron cleared his throat, "so I advise you to not and trick a dementor as well. In the usual, the forbidden forest is always off limits, and no students are to be out of the castle and on the grounds during night doing to caution," Dumbledore finished. Before he sat down again, he added another comment. "With all that said, let us feast!" he exclaimed while clapping his hands twice. Some students let out grateful sighs and eagerly dug into the food which had been presented to them faster than a heartbeat. Oliver scooped mashed potatoes onto his plate and reached for a slab of sirloin steak. In doing so he glanced up towards the Slytherin table again and was shocked to see that Aryianna was looking at him. She blushed and averted her gaze and picked mindlessly at her food. "Um Oliver, can you please move? You're positioned over the steak and I'd like to get some," Fred muttered, slighting shoving Oliver aside. "Right, I'm sorry," Oliver apologized as he pulled himself away from the platter of sirloin steak and straightened up in his own seat. He pretended that he was deeply immersed in his food and didn't dare looking up again. It was hard to concentrate while eating and have Aryianna Shelton looking right at you. It was virtually impossible.  
  
Once everyone was done with the feast, Dumbledore signaled that it was time for bed. The students picked themselves up heavily, for the feast had paid a heavy toll. "I feel like a cow," Ron moaned. "Are you sure you don't feel more like a horse? Because you sure were eating like one," Fred joked once again. A few of them laughed, including Ron. "Well at least we get to sleep it off, I need it anyway," Hermione muttered. She did sound exhausted, Oliver noticed, and bed did sound like a good idea. Suddenly Marcus Flint and Aryianna Shelton breezed past them as if they were no more than a couple of house flies. Oliver noticed, with a sinking heart, that Marcus had his arm wrapped around her waist and Aryianna was leaning into his embrace. "How did a monster like that get a beauty like her?" George voiced out Oliver's thoughts. "Oh come on, Aryianna Shelton is not that pretty," Hermione said grudgingly. Fred, George, Oliver, Harry, Ron, and Lee all looked at Hermione incredulously. "No you're right, Aryianna isn't pretty... she's beautiful," Lee said sarcastically. "Men," Hermione grumbled as she stopped in front on the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?" the Fat Lady asked. ""Floobywagut," Hermione bit out angrily. The portrait gave her a shocked look but allowed them to pass nonetheless. Hermione said nothing as she stormed up the stair case leading to the girl's dormitory. They heard her yank the door open, and then slam it shut. "By the way she's going about, it's as if we said something that offended her," Ron observed keenly. "Maybe she's jealous?" Lee offered helpfully. "Jealous?" Harry and Ron said incredulously at the same time. Then they burst out laughing. "If anything Hermione would get jealous over, it definitely wouldn't be another girl," Harry chuckled. "You never know," Lee muttered to himself. Oliver sighed as he made his way towards one of the big, fluffy arm chairs situated near the fireplace. He plopped himself down onto it, his legs hanging over the side of the chair. He closed his eyes and let his head drop back, only thinking of silvery blue eyes.... Oliver woke with a start and realized that he was the only one left in the Gryffindor common room. He growled angrily as he stood and stretched, his sore muscles protesting against him. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" he muttered to himself. "Some friends," he added grudgingly. He stretched once more and cracked his neck, getting out the kinks. He started to make his way up the staircase towards the boy's dormitories, but decided against it. He wasn't that tired anyway. Oliver stood there for a second, contemplating on whether or not he should take a midnight stroll like he usually did when he couldn't sleep. He decided to anyway, even though he was deliberately ignoring Dumbledore's orders not to go out during the nighttime. He gently pushed the portrait open and quietly squeezed through the hole. The Fat Lady didn't wake too much of his luck. Oliver stole down the deserted corridor as quietly as he could. He wasn't too worried about the dementors, but then again he wasn't too keen in coming to contact with one. Oliver sighed and stared out the corridor windows. The moon was bright and beautiful; it illuminated the corridors, making it easier to see. A few stars sprinkled the night sky; they looked like a few grains of salt or sugar. Oliver sighed and found himself walking towards the Great Hall once again. He peered inside cautiously and his breath caught in his throat. There was Aryianna, bathed in the moonlight, and looking more beautiful than ever. She didn't seem to notice him but was intent on peering up at the bewitched ceiling. She had a content look on her face. Oliver cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence. Aryianna gasped and started, she quickly stood up and made a dash towards the other exit coming out of the Great Hall. "Wait," Oliver called out, his voice echoing against the walls. Aryianna skidded to a stop and peered over her shoulder. "Who's there?" she asked hoarsely. "It's me, erm... Oliver Wood," Oliver answered her. Aryianna straightened up fully and turned around to face Oliver. "Oliver? What are you doing out this late?" Aryianna demanded, though not in a harsh tone. "I should ask you the same," Oliver shot back at her, crossing his arms over his chest. Aryianna took a few steps towards him before answering. "Sometimes, I like to just come here and think. I like to get away from everything, you know?" Aryianna murmured, once again glancing up at the ceiling. "I do that too, when I can't sleep of course," Oliver admitted, taking a few brave steps towards Aryianna as well. "Then I guess tonight was one of those nights?" Aryianna asked teasingly. "Right you are," Oliver chuckled. The two had a few moments of silence between them before Oliver spoke up again. "Can I ask you something?" he ventured. "You already did," Aryianna said. Oliver cocked his head in confusion. "What?" he pondered. "Never mind," Aryianna laughed. "Go ahead though, ask away," Aryianna encouraged him. "Why Flint?" Oliver asked, crinkling up his nose at the name. Aryianna raised an eyebrow but her smile broadened nonetheless. "I guess he was the only one I was interested in," Aryianna admitted with a shrug, "I would never hear the end of it if I had gone out with a Ravenclaw, or a Hufflepuff, or even a Gryffindor," Aryianna said pointedly. "Besides, Marcus is cool, he's interesting, and once you really get to know him... he's quite charming," Aryianna ticked off Marcus's traits with her fingers. "You can see all that in Flint? Wow, that incredibly amazing," Oliver said mockingly. Aryianna lightly punched him in the shoulder and Oliver pretended it hurt him immensely. "I have a question for you then," Aryianna said after she had stopped laughing and Oliver's antics. Oliver nodded at Aryianna to allow her to ask her question. "Why me?" her question rang through the Great Hall. Oliver blushed deeply and looked down. "I've always been attracted to you," he murmured. Aryianna had to scoff at that. "Always?" she asked, arching her eyebrow. "Okay, I saw you yesterday and fell instantly in love," Oliver sighed heavily. "It's about time you got off of your high horse Oliver. I've been wondering when you were going to notice me," Aryianna said in a low voice and as she was talking, she got closer and closer to Oliver until they were face to face. Oliver thought for a second that Aryianna was going to kiss him. "Goodnight Oliver," Aryianna sighed, and gently pushed past him to leave the Great Hall. Oliver stood stunned for a moment before speaking up again. "Finally got off my high horse?" he said incredulously, his voice echoing around the empty Great Hall. 


	3. Will it work out?

"You look tired Oliver," Hermione observed as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Hermione, did I ever seem like I was on a high horse?" Oliver asked. Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable in answering the question. "You can be truthful Hermione, I won't bite your head off or go ballistic," Oliver said in a flat tone. "Alright then," Hermione said a little more brightly, "it had seemed like you were on a high horse since the day I met you. You cared of nothing but Quidditch, you held this kind of superior aura to you, and in some cases you kind of shunt girls aside. If only you knew the waiting line for your affection," Hermione said in one huge breath. Oliver opened his mouth to speak but then Katie Bell beat him to it by jumping in on the conversation. "That's why I gave up," she said simply. Oliver looked surprised and seemed speechless for a moment. "You wanted the truth Oliver, and to be honest, the truth is quite brutal," Hermione shrugged before taking a sip of her orange juice. Oliver's mouth opened and closed for a moment, he resembled a fish out of water. Hermione watched him with a big smile on her face. Oliver frowned at her but decided to pretend to be deeply interested in his toast. "Hey Oliver, is the meet with Slytherin going to be wicked or what? I can't wait to push them to the ground!" Fred Weasley said excitedly. "Too bad that won't be occurring in a bit," Angelina piped up, "but when it will," she added harshly, grinding her teeth. "Didn't you hear?" said a glum voice beside Oliver. Oliver looked over to his right to see an extremely anxious Harry Potter. "What is it, Potter?" Oliver asked interestedly. Hermione suddenly seemed deeply immersed in her own breakfast, but Oliver could see that she was turning an angry shade of red all of a sudden. "Malfoy, conniving git he is, decided to play melodramatically with er... an incident with Care of Magical Creatures," Ron spoke up, he too looked glum. "Did something happen?" George asked, though he didn't sound worried. "You know you're not supposed to insult a hippogriff right?" Harry began. "Don't tell me any further, he insulted a hippogriff?" George guessed grudgingly. "Right on the mark," Harry sighed. "That's not the worse part," Hermione said in a vicious tone. Oliver gave her a surprised look. That was one of the odd things about Hermione, she could be bubbly and exciting one second, and then suddenly turns around to be vicious like a wolverine. "The worst part is," Hermione began briskly, "Is that when Malfoy got injured for his stupidity he made it seem like he was going to die or something. He got Hagrid all worried and all. Hagrid's not even here now; and I don't know where Hagrid is," she added knowingly to Ron and Harry. Suddenly Malfoy limped into the room, grimacing with pain as he supported his bandaged arm. "How can I play with this thing during the Quidditch matches? I simply can't!" he said in a loud mocking tone. The Slytherin's grinned evilly at the Gryffindor's. "Looks like it's going to cost me, Wood," Flint laughed evilly, "but hey since Malfoy can't play with his arm in the storm I hear that's coming for the first match, I guess you'll have to play Hufflepuff," the Slytherin's all burst out laughing and Flint turned his back on Wood, giving his best friend a high five. Aryianna didn't even turn to face and look at him. Oliver sighed heavily and continued to pick at his food.  
  
His hands shook, and they didn't seem to stop shaking. No matter how hard he clenched his fist, Oliver couldn't seem to stop the shaking. Flint was right, a storm had managed to brew up right before the first Quidditch match, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop, not for another few days. The Gryffindor team gave apprehensive looks to the gale outside. The rain beat heavily against the windows and the day was extremely dark. It was as if the sun hadn't decided to come out for the day. "Okay team," Oliver croaked, "just remember we're doing this for the Quidditch cup. This is my last chance to see our name on that thing," he spoke dejectedly. Katie Bell smiled at him reassuringly and Angelina along with Alicia gave him a firm nod. Oliver tried to make his pre-match speech but it never came. What came instead was the insistent gulping noise that issued from his mouth. He glanced down at his watch and took a deep breath. "Okay people, let's move out," he ordered gruffly and then shouldered his broom. Oliver nearly got blown off of his feet as he tried to make his way across the pitch. He squinted through the gale and could barely make out the stands, nevertheless the crowd. It was useless trying to search for Aryianna. He saw the Hufflepuff team make their way across the pitch in robes of canary yellow. Oliver gritted his teeth in anger, this is exactly what the Slytherin's wanted and he wanted to make damn sure they wouldn't get it. Madam Hooch scrambled onto the field, clutching her hat firmly to her head. She opened her mouth, and started to scream the rules. Though she was screaming, Oliver could barely hear here. She gave Oliver the signal to shake hands with Seeker and Captain, Cedric Diggory, and he did so grudgingly. Madam Hooch then raised her hands into the air, after she placed her whistle into her mouth, and blew hard as she brought her hands down. All fourteen broomsticks rose slowly into the air, Oliver could see Harry rise faster than anyone else, but get battered about by the harsh wind. Oliver sped off towards his respectable position and waited for the game to begin. He let out a cry of frustration as random team mates and foes swept past him. He barely had time to register a quaffle zooming his way. With great effort, Oliver threw himself forward and managed to capture the quaffle before it was out of reach. If the crowd was cheering, Oliver could barely hear it. He threw the Quaffle to who he thought was Katie Bell, at least he or she was wearing red robes and that's all that mattered. Katie managed to capture the ball she was sure Oliver was passing to her, and zoomed off towards the opposite side of the pitch. She glanced desperately around for Angelina or Alicia. A bludger came pelting out of no where and Katie was forced to dive-bomb out of its way. Managing to regain control over the situation, Katie once again looked around for any sign of her team mates. Suddenly Alicia zoomed in beside Katie and frantically motioned for the quaffle to be passed towards her. Katie threw the quaffle with all her might, but it might as well have been throwing pieces of paper, for the wind picked the Quaffle up and managed to blow it out of Alicia's reach. Alicia pulled her broom up and turned swiftly towards the Quaffle, but was too little too late. A Hufflepuff Chaser, uneasy to identify, picked up the Quaffle and began to speed towards the Gryffindor goal posts. A bludger was sent his way by one of the Weasley Twins, but the chaser was agile enough to avoid it. A distant (clang) rang through the air, and Katie felt her heart drop, Hufflepuff had managed to put one past Oliver. Suddenly the shrill whistle of Madam Hooch came bursting through the air, as feeble as it was, all the players managed to hear it. Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, and Harry came pelting down to the ground towards their expectant captain. "We're a couple of points up," Oliver bellowed, his hands cupped over his mouth like a megaphone. "Harry, can you spot the snitch, I prefer to end this as soon as possible," Oliver hollered fretfully. "I can't do anything with these," Harry hollered back in a disgruntled tone. Suddenly Katie saw Hermione dart out of the gloom and rush up to Harry. "Harry I just had an idea," Hermione shrieked excitedly. She grabbed Harry's glasses and whatever incantation she did, Katie never knew, but then Hermione explained. "They'll repel water," Hermione said, grinning broadly. Oliver looked as though he was about to kiss Hermione, and for a second, Katie felt a pang of jealousy. Where had that come from? She wondered mildly. Soon enough, the rest of the team were zooming back into the air, with higher hopes of Harry's better Snitch-seeking capabilities. The game continued to become brutal as Katie, Angelina, and Alicia rammed into various players by accident. Katie watched with horror as one bludger came pelting up, smashing itself against Angelina's elbow. Angelina shrieked with pain and lost grip of her broom for a bit. Katie and Alicia came up on both sides of Angelina to slow the girl down and support her. Angelina leaned heavily on Katie; her breathing labored. Suddenly things got extremely cold despite her rain-drenched robes, and Katie glanced below her. At least a hundred dementors were situated below them, all of them looking upwards. Katie felt sick to her stomach as every sad feeling invaded her. She barely had time to feel sorry for herself when something heavy whooshed past the trio of girls. A boy, an unconscious boy with jet-black hair and red rain-drenched robes came plummeting to the ground. "Harry!" Angelina, Alicia and Katie screamed in unison. Katie turned her head away from scene, expecting the worst. "Thank god, thank god," Angelina repeated breathlessly. "What happened?" Katie asked; her eyes squeezed shut. "It looks like Harry slowed down, it looks like Dumbledore managed to slow Harry down," Alicia said keenly, though sounding relieved. Katie glanced down, and managed to get a glimpse of the dementors retreating from the Quidditch pitch. "Absolute terrors," she grumbled. But even though she was relieved that Harry was safe, the way some of the Slytherins were going on about by their cheering, it seemed as though Gryffindor had lost its first match of the year. Katie squinted towards the Gryffindor goal-posts and saw Oliver's form floating in mid-air, motionless.  
  
Oliver stood, frozen, in the luke-warm temperature of the shower. How he managed to make it to the showers, he didn't know. But all he knew was they had lost; they had lost the very first match of the Quidditch season. Did this mean that they were out of running for the Quidditch Cup and Final? Of course they weren't, but the thought of actually getting back onto the same track as the Quidditch Cup was unthinkable. He sighed as he finally reached over to shut the shower off. Oliver fumbled around, mind blank and uncooperative to work, for his towel. He managed to wrap it around himself after a few tries. "I can't believe we lost," Oliver grumbled, it felt like the end of the world for him. He knew that he should have rushed right away to the hospital wing; he knew he should have checked to see if Harry was alright. But he was just feeling so bummed out; he was also feeling selfish. Oliver made a promise to visit Harry the next day, but right now he felt like brooding by himself. Oliver managed to dress himself with numb fingers and just about stepped out of the Gryffindor shower room when he nearly had a heart attack. "Hello Oliver," a small, tentative voice murmured. Oliver didn't need to face who had spoken to know who it was. "Hello Aryianna," he answered back. "I wanted to say...," Aryianna began. "I don't really want to hear it," Oliver snapped, wincing at the tone his voice took. "You don't want to hear sympathy," Aryianna questioned in a flat tone. "I don't need it, we win or we lose. Either way, I don't want to hear anything right now," Oliver sighed as he started to stalk off. He heard Aryianna's footsteps behind him and he rolled his eyes. "You can go back to your common room," he spat out, "I'll be alright." "Don't shunt me aside Oliver," Aryianna hissed, a slight side of Slytherin attitude shining through. "Like the way you shunted me aside a few days ago, the way you've been avoiding me?" Oliver demanded, now stopping in his tracks and turning to fully face Aryianna. It had been true, ever since that night in the Great Hall, Aryianna had been avoiding Oliver. She never had been able to look him in the eye. "Look, I just came to say I'm sorry that Gryffindor lost and I hope that Harry would be alright," Aryianna pointed out, getting a bit annoyed. "Why are you sorry, aren't you happy that this boosts up Slytherin's chances at winning the house cup?" Oliver hissed. "This isn't about Slytherin, I came here to see you," Aryianna said in a would-be-calm voice, she wasn't about to erupt in front of Oliver. "Where's Marcus, is he off celebrating with his friends?" Oliver asked snidely. "I don't care where Marcus is right now," Aryianna muttered. "Why, is he off lolly-gagging with another girl? You aren't enough for him so he shoots you aside for a Gryffindor? What are you, a sloppy second or something?" as soon as the words had left his mouth, Oliver instantly wished he could have taken them back. Aryianna seemed to be boiling with suppressed rage. She took a few angry steps towards Oliver so that she was nearly in his face. What came next, Oliver least expected. The slap rang through the empty corridor; the sound deafening to match that of the friction. "Don't you dare insult me or my boyfriend," Aryianna growled. "Don't go rubbing salt into open wounds. That's so typical of Gryffindor's: finding opponents weak spot and attacking it," Aryianna said in a low, trembling voice. "You know nothing about me Oliver Wood, and therefore you have no right to criticize me or my relationship. I came here to give you sympathy and all you do is take it, throw it to the ground, and trample all over it," Aryianna was breathing heavily now, "it appears you haven't gotten off of your high horse, and that's quite disappointing," she then stalked off, leaving Oliver alone to ponder over what was said. Again. 


End file.
